magifandomcom-20200222-history
Night 288
The New World Under Strain (新世界の歪み, Shin Sekai no Hizumi) is Night 288 of the Magi manga series. Characters In Order Of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary In Rakushou, Budel treats Alibaba to lunch as thanks for defeating the pirates as well as protecting his wine. Budel voices out that since he sells his wine all over the world, he knows for sure that the Kou Empire is finished. Alibaba asks what does he mean, and Budel begins to explain how the new laws installed by the International Alliance greatly affected Kou Empire. It was done so by removing militarism from a country whose majority of citizens were soldiers, since it was the best way to earn money since Kou was essentially founded on conquest and war. Budel continues, stating that commerce equals power in Sinbad's world, whereas violence and conquest means nothing if a country cannot create something that has value in the trading system. Budel pities the Kou Empire, saying that the poor people didn't even know who to sell their goods to, and the ones who were educated in commerce were very few and had to seek jobs internationally since it was their only option in a crumbling nation. Since there are no jobs, and especially no tourism economic benefits since the Kou Empire tried making everything standard and took away cultures, the soldiers and ironically (as Budel says), the slaves, formed the slums. Internal conflicts such as Liberation movements began and the nation could not keep up as there wasn't enough power anymore to fix it. Emperor Hakuryuu tried to adjust the Empire to the International Alliance by creating new laws, but unfortunately the groundwork was not just good enough. In consideration of what happened, the International Alliance had to intervene, causing Hakuryuu to abdicate his throne out of his own 'volition' of being unable to fully support and protect his country. Budel stops there to drink as Alibaba understands the situation. Whilst drunk, Budel addresses Alibaba again, comparing the two nations and stating that the Kou Empire wasn't bad to being with, in the sense that it was an ideal country where no envy existed as everybody was the same, living together and working towards a common cause. However, in Sinbad's ideals, the ability to make money, not pre-given status, makes a big difference in an individual's life. The losers can only gaze in envy under the dazzling skyscrapers. Budel finally ends, saying that the worlds are completely opposite, and Sinbad's world is more suitable for him- because the more wine he sells, the more money he gets. During the night, Alibaba is kept up as he reflects on Balbadd, along with Zaynab and Hassan, as well as Hakuryuu who abdicated the throne; commenting that it must have been hard and frustrating for him. The next day, Alibaba, in remembrance of last night, asks Budel who is the current ruler. To Alibaba's surprise, it is his old friend, Kougyoku. Budel comments that all her efforts were futile, because all political movements she pulled in order to stabilize the country missed the mark. He also adds that if the situation of the Kou Empire continues, it will fall bankrupt and be swallowed by the International Alliance. Alibaba bids Budel farewell and gives him the Sindria Trading Company Pass, saying that he won't use it to access the palace. Recalling fond memories of his friendship with Kougyoku, he sets out to meet her personally. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Final Arc